1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasoline engine, especially to an engine having an intake port generating twin swirls for its air-fuel mixture in order to generate higher power output and higher torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a gasoline engine, which generates a suitable swirl for its air-fuel mixture in the combustion chamber, can result in increased power and torque performance. If a complex swirl for the mixture is generated, this will further increase the efficiency of the engine. It is known that an intake port can generate only a uni-swirl and it is impossible to generate a multiple swirl unless a multiple intake port is provided. Consequently, for a four-stroke internal combustion engine, this will make the structure more complicated and increase the manufacturing costs.